Trans Town
}} Trans Town is the main travel hub in One Piece: Unlimited World Red located on the Island of Promises. Geography Trans Town is a fairly sizeable town with large green and yellow angular buildings and yellow brick walking paths. There are patches of grass throughout the town in the brickwork and it is on the coast of the ocean. There are also cranes built onto the town, but their purpose is currently unknown. Notable Places *'Yadoya's Inn' - located in the town and it is where the Straw Hats and Pato stay during their adventures on the Island of Promises. Yadoya allows Luffy and his crew to stay there in exchange for helping expand the town building various shops and buildings for the towns folk. As a result, a good portion of the town is built by the Straw Hats who collect the funds and materials needed and Franky doing the construction. *'Yadoya's Tavern' - the first building built by the Straw Hats which is also run by Yadoya, who has the Straw Hats build it next to the inn. The tavern is where the Straw Hats can take on various quests for the towns people. Luffy can purchase Scratch Cards using special coins. In the 3DS version, the Tavern wanted posters can be created which can be exchanged between players via streetpass for scratch cards coins and causes special NPCs to appear in town that will reward Luffy with money or items if spoken to. *'Garden' - a small garden on the Inn's roof who's owner allows the Straw Hats to use to grow various plants. It can later be expanded to create more plots for farming. The farmer who owns it will trade items for seed and other items. *'Factory' - The factory is a shop that sells and crafts various materials. *'Pharmacies' - The Pharmacy sells crafts various healing items and sells materials used to create medicine. It is run by a woman who calls herself a legendary Pharmacist. A second Pharmacy can be opened after the town is expanded to the other side of the island. *'General Stores' - The General Store sells common materials. The second general store sells animals. *'Restaurants' - The Restaurant can make food for Luffy and his crew if they possess the necessary ingredients. Ingredients can also be purchased at the restaurant as well. The second restaurant sells animals and fish that can be used as cooking ingredients. *'Museum' - After turning the large building across from the inn into a Museum, Luffy's crew can donate animals, fish, and bugs they catch to the museum where they can be displayed, earning money for the animals displayed while adventuring outside of town. It also has a creature gallery for reference. *'Bookstore' - The bookstore contains a character gallery and a list of Strong Words. *'Venue' - A music hall where the games music can be listened to. Notable Citizens *Yadoya History Site Navigation es:Trans Town fr:Transe Town id:Kota Trance pl:Trans Town Category:Non-Canon New World Locations